Audi
Audi AG is a German automobile manufacturer that designs, engineers, produces, markets and distributes luxury automobiles. Audi oversees worldwide operations from its headquarters in Ingolstadt, Bavaria, Germany. Audi competes in the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship, winning 28 GPTCC races. Racing History GPTCC The Audi A4 was available immediately for use in the inaugural season of the GPTCC, however in the opening round at Zandvoort, only Diablo Racing chose to use the brand. This was rectified when the upstart ABT Team Audi Denmark started from Round 3, however this was not enough to see Audi end Season 1 as the only brand without a win. In the off season between seasons, Diablo reformed into Artemis Grand Prix and ABT into Team Hybrid, but this season ended up being cancelled early, and the new Season 2 did not have Artemis entered, leaving Hybrid as the only team initially, before Elite Two Racing entered themselves and Speedy Racing made the move across from Opel. Late in the season, Falcon Motorsport also joined the series using Audi power. The season was a vast improvement from the first, the Four Rings taking 6 victories as Elite Two finished in 4th place overall. However, even with the improved results, Audi were far behind in the Manufacturers, finishing 4th, 351.5 points behind Opel. Season 3 saw all four teams continue with the company, with Speedy finishing second overall and Elite Two behind in third. Across the four teams, 9 victories were chalked up between them. Audi however still struggled in the Manufacturers, finishing in 3rd, 143.7 point behind Opel again. Season 4 brought about changes to the car regulations, allowing new 2013 spec vehicles to race alongside their 2005/06 counterparts for a season. Speedy and Falcon decided to retain the old A4, while Hybrid updated to the new RS5 DTM. Elite Two was wound up and morphed into Toyota, allowing DTK Racing (racing as MSnarDiTK) to move in and begin using the new RS5 as well. Mid-way through the season, Hybrid announced that an acquisition had been made by Apex on the Danish team, changing into Eipekkusu Racing, but remaining with the RS5 even as Apex were campaigning the BMW M3. For Audi, the new measures designed for better parity didn't hurt them as much, while Speedy slumped to 3rd overall, Audi actually finished second in the Manufacturers behind BMW, their best position to date. However, only 2 wins for the season were recorded. Season 5 eliminated the A4 from competition, meaning that the RS5 was the only legal Audi available for usage. Speedy withdrew from the series, Falcon left to use BMW power, but Diablo and TJ Racing both signed on along with Eipekkusu and MSnarDiTK, meaning that 8 Audis would again race in the GPTCC. Eipekkusu and MSnarDiTK made the most of their knowledge of the RS5 from the previous season, with Eipekkusu narrowly missing out on the Team Championship after a season long battle. MSnarDiTK also performed well, falling off late in the season. For Audi, Season 5 yielded 10 wins, with 5 for Eipekkusu, 3 for MSnarDiTK and single wins for both Diablo and TJ, while finishing 3rd out of the three manufacturers, 49 points behind Mercedes. Category:GPTCC engine manufacturers